Medieval Mayhem
by Sumomo8806
Summary: A group of teenagers fall into a portal and go back in time...to the medieval times! They meet up with some characters from various rpg games. Together they try to solve an ancient puzzle before history repeats itself...again. (not finished)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
It was the last day of school, and Maria, Raushanna, and Tidus were sitting in the 10th grade Social Studies classroom. Mr. Piscura, the Social Studies teacher, was wrapping up the lesson. "This concludes today's final lecture. I wish you all a safe and happy summer. You may talk until the bell rings and starts summer vacation!" he said in an enthused tone. Mr. Piscura, a tall, brown hair, brown eyed 38-year-old man, walked toward his desk. The classroom started to fill with various conversations about the upcoming and long awaited summer vacation.  
Maria is the wackiest member of this trio; she's a 15-year-old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She has a slender body, in which containing a very kind soul. To others who don't know her well, they just think of her as a mysterious young lady. Raushanna is the comical one, a 16- year-old lady with black hair and brown eyes. She is slender as well, and Maria's closest friend. Although she may be quite outspoken and voices her opinions out loud at times, she is still very respectful and a great person to be around. Raushanna has only told Maria of her secret crush on the third member of the group, Tidus. Tidus is a 16-year-old sporty guy, as well as the oldest one of the trio. He is muscular, has blond hair, blue eyes, and practically watches over the other two girls like he's their older brother. Even though his looks are more of a "preppy popular guy that girls drool over" type of guy, he'd rather spend his time hanging out with his two best friends.  
"Hah! I wonder what Mr. Piscura's going to do over the summer! Probably spend a lot of time reading the 'oh so interesting' history books!" Tidus smirked.  
"Oh hush Tidus, don't be so mean. You should know by now that Maria's madly in love with him!" Raushanna joked.  
"Oh my gosh are you trying to kill me!?" Maria screamed, "that's sick! Utterly disgusting! That's-"  
"Whoa, Maria, chill out! I'm only kidding! Besides, I know the kind of people you like, and it's NOT him!" Raushanna said. "So, Tidus, what are you going to do over the summer?"  
"Um.I don't know yet. Maybe.chill out, watch television, play video games, practice football with the guys, go to the beach and drool over the babes-"  
"Oh don't be such a GUY!" Raushanna interrupted with disgust.  
"Hey! I'm aloud to drool over girls in front of you, because I always have to listen to both of your 'Oh, he's so hot!' 'I would just die if he touched me!' 'Isn't he the most greatest guy ever to walk on the earth?'" Tidus mocked.  
"Okay, we get the picture Tidus!" Maria exclaimed.  
"Awesome dudes! So Maria, What are you doing over summer vacation?" he questioned.  
"Sleep!" Maria said with a fake yawn. Raushanna and Tidus broke out in laughter.  
"That's Maria, all right!" Raushanna added.  
Finally, the bell rang. The students were in a rush to get out of school and start the long awaited summer. Maria, Raushanna, and Tidus remained in the classroom until the other students left. "Hey, can you guys wait for me a sec, I want to ask Mr. Piscura something." Maria said as she headed towards the teachers desk. "Hey Mr. Piscura."  
"Oh, Maria," he said as he looked up from his desk, "I thought you've left along with the other students. Did you miss me already?" Mr. Piscura said jokingly. Maria chuckled.  
"No, I have a question to ask you."  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Well, um.do you-" Raushanna and Tidus interrupted and ran to where the two of them were standing.  
"Something weird is happening!" Raushanna said hastily. Before anyone had time to react. Mr. Piscura, Maria, Raushanna and Tidus were engulfed in a white light. Then everything suddenly went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raushanna was the first to awaken. 'We're in the middle of a forest.' She thought. The sun shone bright in the area where Raushanna was standing. Though there was a mysterious fog surrounding the forest. An eerie feeling was floating around. Raushanna became a little frightened. 'Uh.it looks like everyone is here. There's me, Tidus, Piscura, and.oh my gosh!' "Tidus! Mr. Piscura, get up! Get up quick! Maria's not here! She's gone!" she screamed worriedly. Mr. Piscura and Tidus slowly arose from their landing spots.  
"Ugh.where are we?" Tidus asked.  
"It appears to be a forest." Mr. Piscura replied.  
"Hello! Didn't you guys hear me!?!? Maria's gone!" Raushanna repeated in a more slightly angry tone.  
"What!? Are you sure? Check everywhere!" Mr. Piscura ordered. Everyone started to look around frantically for the lost companion. They all searched al much as they could for the longest time, then they were soon fatigued.  
"It's no use." Tidus sighed, "we can't find her anywhere. For all we know she could be dead."  
"NO!!!" Raushanna screamed. "She has to be somewhere! She just got to be!"  
"Lower your voice, I think someone's coming." Mr. Piscura said in a hushed voice. All three of them sprinted quietly to hide behind a group of huge trees. Then far off in the distance they spotted a group of what looked like guard soldiers in blue uniforms. They were cutting down bushes and branches that blocked their path as they searched through the forest.  
"I saw them go this way!" One yelled at the others and pointed in the direction to where the trio was hiding. "Follow me!" The rest of the guards promptly followed the soldiers' orders. Mr. Piscura waved at Tidus and Raushanna to follow them, thinking that he had a way to escape. As the two young students crept behind the teacher, a branch fell from above and scraped Tidus on the arm.  
"Hey! What hit me?" Tidus exclaimed in a loud and angry voice.  
"No!" Mr. Piscura and Raushanna whispered simultaneously.  
"Hey there they are!" one of the guards screamed. "Get them!"  
"Oh great! We're screwed!" Raushanna exhaled, "and we don't even know why they're after us!"  
"Who gives a crap, lets run!!!" Tidus screamed. The trio ran as fast as they could to get away from the group of soldiers.  
"It's no use!" Raushanna gasped, "They're gaining on us!"  
"I think that we should stop and ask what this is all about." Mr. Piscura suggested. Raushanna and Tidus both agreed. They slowed to a halt and waited for the guards to catch up to them. "May I ask why you people are pursuing us?" Mr. Piscura asked the head guard.  
"Orders of the King." The commander stated. "Come with us, the King will explain everything to you."  
"What? A king? Where are we in, the medieval times now?" Tidus questioned.  
"It seems that you are correct, Tidus, but this can't possibly be from our time period." Mr. Piscura stated.  
"So the question is not only where are we, its when are we." Raushanna added.  
They were all led to a tall, stone gray, brick castle that stood near the edge of a cliff. The blue flags with golden lions printed on them waved bravely through the air. The castle was massive not only in size, but in height as well. As they entered through the golden doors, the trio was immediately escorted to the King's chamber. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess

Chapter 2: The Princess  
  
The trio stood wordlessly as the commander approached the King, bowing as he approached him. The other guards told them to kneel down before the king. "Are these the three brave winners of the contest?" The king asked the commander. The king, who was dressed in a royal blue outfit, wearing a golden crown that bore the word 'Bevelle', stared at the commander waiting for the reply. The king's brown hair and the glow in his brown eyes were quite mysterious. "Yes, we found them at the finish line in the middle of the Haunted Forest. They have therefore earned the right to the.prize." The commander replied. The trio looked at each other questionably. "Okay wait, hold up! So, we get engulfed in light, land in the middle of a forest, and we win a royal prize from a contest.AM I MISSING SOMETHING!?" Raushanna whispered angrily at Mr. Piscura and Tidus.  
"May I receive the names of the winners?" The King asked. They slowly  
rose.  
"Uh.Raushanna Lockhart."  
"Tidus Zanders."  
"Cid Piscura."  
"Ah.what interesting names," the King stated, "I am King Louis Cortes  
XVI. Now it might help if you knew exactly what the prize is. There is this kingdom about 50 miles from here, and a brilliant elegant guy named Prince Seymour. This lad wishes to take my beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. Plus, this would keep her safe from this place. There is a rumor that there might be war declared against us. Anyway, your prize I am granting you is ten thousand gil, if you deliver my daughter to the other kingdom, Zanarkand."  
"Uh.what exactly is 'gil'?" Tidus whispered to the others.  
"I'm guessing it's their form of money." Raushanna replied quietly.  
"Oh wow what a task.and what a distance to travel!" Mr. Piscura said, "By the time that we're finished we'll be wiped out. Plus, we don't even know where we're going."  
"I'll have one of my mapmakers help you out, I already have them working on a map for you all. It'll be ready in a few minutes." King Louis responded.  
"King Louis, may I ask, by any chance, how old is your daughter?" Tidus asked with and interested tone. Raushanna kicked his foot forcefully.  
"You do-do brain!" Raushanna stated.  
"Ah. she just turned the lovely age of fifteen." King Louis commented. "Hmm.here she is now!" All attention turned to the glorious white double doors at the side of the room. What emerged was a slender, short brown hair brown eyed woman, wearing an elegant lavender dress that touches the ground. Walking ever so graceful to the King's side, she bent down to receive a kiss on the cheek from her father. Her glowing blue pendant encased with gold hung gorgeously from her chest. The sight of her brought great shock the trio. The princess that they have laid their eyes on was Maria.  
"Maria." Raushanna gasped.  
"Please meet my wonderful daughter, Princess Maria Alexandra Leifoh Cortes." King Louis announced with great pride. "Maria, say hello to your escorts to Prince Seymour's castle." Maria looked up from her fathers' face towards them, showing no recognition of them.  
"Hello, how do you do?" Maria greeted with a smile.  
"Greetings, Princess." Tidus said with a slightly mysterious tone. Mr. Piscura and Raushanna stared at Maria with looks of little trust. At first none of them believed that this was their Maria. They all thought that this lady must be someone who just looks extremely like her, but it was Tidus who brought them all back to reality. "This IS our Maria!" Tidus whispered to the others, "I know that certain shine in her eyes. Trust me on this one."  
"Princess, before you leave, please take this bag. It has maps, money, food, and clothes I would suggest you change into so you're not easily recognized as the princess." Said one of the servants.  
"I thank you," Maria responded, "but I request one more thing before I depart. Give the others and me.weapons. I would guess that there will be monsters out there, and I need to have the ability to fight." She said proudly.  
"Oh, so you want to practice your physical attacks as well as your magical?" The King asked his young daughter.  
"Excuse me? Magic?" Maria questioned.  
"Oh yeah, that's right, I remember now, you didn't want strangers to know of your gift." King Louis responded.  
"Right. Yes, that's it." Maria played along, even though she had no clue what the king was talking about.  
"Um, Princess Maria. I need to know what kind of weapons you want you and your companions to have." The servant asked.  
"Swords," Maria stated, "for all of us. Thank you."  
"We all thank you for your kind service." Mr. Piscura said. The servant smiled and walked off towards the blacksmith area. A few moments later she returned with four shiny swords and handed them all out. Maria had left to change to her undercover clothes, which contained of a simple blue shirt and shorts, and a lavender overcoat. Topped off with black boots, the new sword hanging by her side, and her pendant glowing ever so beautiful.  
"Ready?" She asked everyone, as she handed the brown bag for Mr. Piscura to carry.  
"We wish you good luck on your journey." Said King Louis. "I love you."  
"I love you too daddy." Maria said as she took one last look at the King, and walked out of the castle with her companions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the first few minutes of travel the party walked in silence. The group noticed that Maria seemed different from her usual self. She seemed more distant and mysterious, like she didn't feel like she belonged. Mr. Piscura pulled out the map to study it. "Hey, we're going the right way.we'll spend the night here, at this Motel Magic place." He pointed to a small image of a house on the map. "We should arrive there by dark." The noon sun was still shining brightly through the clouds. Mr. Piscura sighed. "We've got a while to go."  
"Hey Maria, are you feeling okay? You haven't said a word since we got out of the castle.you.do know who we are.right?" Tidus asked cautiously. Maria just kept staring at the ground, walking slowly.  
"Yeah I also got a question, how did you get to be a princess? I mean, how did you land there when we landed in the middle of a forest? This is really strange!" Raushanna complained to Maria.  
"Hey guys, just east off of the questions right now okay? I think Maria's trying to figure something out, I know that look of hers when she's trying to solve something." Mr. Piscura glanced at Maria. Maria stopped and sat down on the hill that they were standing on, with the wind blowing her hair around freely. She looked up at the sky.  
"Something's.not right." Maria finally said. "Like, something about this whole journey. This might sound kind of ridiculous to all of you, but its like, now I feel like I can sense things that I wasn't able to before. Now, it's like I sense some evil in the air.centered.on me. It's like.the wind is telling me that the person whom I am pretending to be.died.or something.murdered. That we were sent here from our era to solve this puzzle.I think. I.just don't understand clearly right now.I promise you all I'll think this over." The rest of the group nodded in understanding. When the princess rose from her sitting spot, they continued following the trail that was leading to their destination. About when the sky started to slowly darken, Maria looked off in the distance. She spotted what looked like a small and deserted cabin. Clutching her pendant in her hand, Maria made a mental note to find out what it is later, and continued following her friends closely. Finally the group reached their destination, and the first thing they did after they checked in was eat dinner. Dinner was eaten in silence. No one seemed to be in a joyful mood at that moment. Nor wanted to share anything to anybody. Everyone was concerned about what Maria had said earlier, and what she was thinking. It basically seemed like she was.hiding something from them. After dinner everyone went up to their rooms and went to sleep, wiped out by the exhausting travel. Until the next morning they realized Maria took off early, leaving a hastily written note. "I've gone to check something out. I saw a cabin off in the distance about a mile away from this hotel while we were headed here. Don't worry about me; I've already had breakfast. If you are reading this before I return, I would suggest the best way for us to quickly continue our journey is to come to where I am. If not, I'll be back later. Don't continue without me!"  
~*Princess Maria Alexandra Leifoh Cortes*~ P.S. Long name, huh? 


	3. Chapter 3: A Cabin and a Mage

Chapter 3: A Cabin and A Mage  
  
Maria wandered through the small patch of woods swiftly until she came to a dirt road. The dirt road was about a half mile long, and far off in the distance was a mysterious, dark brown log cabin. Maria hiked up the trail in a sprint, until she ran into a small, green goblin looking creature. She stood there staring at it questionably. Suddenly the goblin jumped toward her holding a dagger in attack position, aimed directly for Maria's pendant. Maria twirled out of the way barely dodging the sharp dagger. The goblin spun around and charged again. This time Maria drew her shiny sword, using it for the first time.  
When the goblin came close enough Maria ducked under the goblin and sliced it from underneath. Blood was now running at the end of her new sword. The goblin slammed into the ground. With the goblin showing no sign of life, Maria sighed and kept walking, placing her newly stained sword in her sword's holder. She was proud of her first, but effortless, victory.  
The princess let out a sigh of relief as she reached the cabin door. She crept swiftly and quietly inside, calling out to see if anyone was in there. There was no reply. Maria looked through many things the cabin contained. A neatly laid out bed, barely used candles on the windowsill, and a polished oak red desk and chair. It was quite obvious that someone occupied this cabin. Piled on top of the desk were books, not just any ordinary books, but magic books. Maria picked up the blue velvet book from the top of the pile curiously, which was entitled The Usefulness of the Dark Magic. 'Magic exists here? Impossible.' She thought with great puzzlement.  
As she was flipping through the pages, suddenly the cabin door flung open. A tall, mysterious figure had entered. The figure was wearing a blue cloak with a hood, hiding the face of this person. "Who the hell are you!? And what are you doing here!?" screamed an angry, manly voice.  
Maria tripped and fell in shock, dropping the book. She quickly got back to her feet. "I.I.was just.just looking around and.and stumbled into this.uh.cabin. I thought no one lived here so I.came to look around." She stuttered with a quivering voice, backing into a corner.  
"You do not belong here! Now die and be done with!" the mage yelled.  
"WHAT? You're going to kill me because I entered your cabin! What kind of a person are you? Show your face!" Maria screamed as bravely as she could.  
"Humph!" the mage let out as he removed his hood. Long blue hair fell out of the hood, reaching down towards his mid-back. Gorgeous blue and sparkling eyes glared angrily at Maria's face. Maria froze as she stared at this handsome figure.  
"Why would you want to kill me so fast?" Maria asked questionably.  
"Let's just say I'm not the friendly type. Now let me ask a question.why do you ask so many damn questions!?" the mage said angrily, now drawing out his weapon, the heavily blood stained scythe. Maria pulled out her sword and shakily pointed it towards the mage, not sure of what she wanted to do. As soon as she drew her sword, the mage charged at her at full speed with the scythe at hand. Maria had no way to dodge, so she threw up her sword against the scythe, which stalled for a very short amount of time.  
Maria screamed. The mages strength and power overcame hers and she fell helplessly to the floor, her sword flying across the floor. She was now weaponless. The mage went in for the kill, but Maria rolled out of the way, with the edge of the scythe's blade barely a centimeter away from her neck. The mage grunted with disbelief as he withdrew the scythe to try again. At this point Maria dived quickly for her sword, but came two inches away from it and was pulled away. She heard a rip, and looked down at her lavender cloak. The scythe had the edge of her cloak pinned to the floor, and she could not move. The mage left the scythe there and lunged towards Maria and grabbed her neck. She had just barely wiggled out of her cloak, but was now in much deeper trouble. The mages cold hands were tightly wrapped around her neck and slowly tightening. Maria had to think quickly. She had come up with a good idea. Maria had kept her hands on his hands trying to remove them. Simultaneously, she kicked the mage with great force in the stomach. He groaned in pain and released Maria. She had dived straight for her sword.  
Now, with sword in hand, she got up and stood in defense mode, which was quite foolish. The handsome mage already recovered with scythe in hand as well and shoved Maria on the bed, scythe centimeters away from her throat.  
"Give me one good reason not to slit your throat." He said dangerously.  
"Hmm.let me think.oh here's one!" Maria responded as she took her sword and lodged it in the mages leg.  
"Yeeeaaaaaaooooowww!" the mage fell to the ground clutching his leg. Maria had gotten up from the bed and ran towards the door, sword in hand, though dripping with blood. "Not so fast, missy!" He screamed. Soon after he did a hasted chant and Maria was thrown against the opposite wall by an invisible force. She was floating three feet above ground and pinned against the wall. This one she couldn't escape. Maria had watched in amazement as the man did another chant and his wound in his leg was fully healed. With what looked like fire burning in his eyes, he once again reached for his scythe and charged at the helpless Maria. With all her might she had brought up her sword against the scythe. The two weapons clashed, with each person putting all their strength behind their weapons. With her sword still locked with the mage's scythe, she tried to spin and go for a low cut, but miserably failed. The blade of the scythe sliced across her shoulder as well as her stomach, drawing blood. Maria fell with a loud thud to the floor and cried in pain. She couldn't speak. The pain was unbearable. Her screams in agony did not seem to phase the mage. The young mage showed no sign of pity towards the young girl. As he was about to slice at Maria again he froze. His blue eyes focused on the pendant Maria had been wearing. The mage slowly put down his scythe and kneeled next to the wounded wanderer. He had started the healing chant he used on himself. Maria felt all the pain disappear from her body, along with the blood and scars. She looked up at him and slowly reached for her sword. The mage was too quick; he had pulled out a pocketknife and sliced at her arm. She clutched her wound with her other arm and tried to back away from the mage, but couldn't. He had already had his grip around both her arms. At last he spoke. "You are royal," he said coldly, "What is your name?" "Why should I tell you? After the way you treated me!" she spat. "You are going to tell me your name, unless you want to be killed on the spot." He threatened. That had scared Maria. "Princess.Maria Alexandra Leifoh Cortes," she said, trying eagerly to fight the pain in her arm, "what's yours?" "Magus." He stated. ".You said your name was.Maria?" "Yes." "Interesting." "What is it?" "Oh, its nothing, really.I.just used to go out with a girl named Maria.but that was three years ago." Magus said sadly as he got up. "But I couldn't get any closer to her, one because she was.uh.higher class than me, and two.she was killed.by a man who lives in Zanarkand.oh, let me help you with that wound." Magus placed his hand over Maria's cut and started a soft chant. Seconds later the wound was healed. All of the rips and tears in Maria's outfit were mended, looking as good as new. Somehow with that Maria's attitude had changed towards Magus. "Wow that was amazing.magic I'm guessing. Hey, why are you being so nice to me now?" Maria asked him suspiciously, checking her arm. "That pendant.it reminds me of so much.oh, uh.this is really none of your business. Never ask me that again." Magus answered. "Let me help you up." He said as he reached his hand towards Maria, and pulled her to standing position. "I.thank you-OOH!" Maria lost her balance and fell to the ground, pulling Magus along, landing on top of her. "Ouch!" she squeaked. Suddenly the cabin door opened. A familiar voice called out. "Maria? Are you in here? Oh there you are I-oh my gosh!" Raushanna screamed in shock. Mr. Piscura and Tidus rushed in. "What's the matt-whoa!" Mr. Piscura said in total surprise. "Hah! Look's like Maria's been busy!" Tidus joked. "Hey people it's not how it looks! Believe me! We just fell!" Maria explained, jolting to get to stand position. "Yea, okay Maria, falling doing what?" Tidus said evilly. Raushanna whacked him in the arm. "Uh.it's a long story. Trust me." Maria said calmly, ignoring Tidus' comment. "Psst.Maria, introduce this hottie to us!" Raushanna whispered in Maria's ear. "Oh, this is Magus, he lives in this cabin. Magus, these are my friends, Raushanna, Tidus, and Mr. Pisc-Cid." "Hello." Magus said as he got up, brushing off his cloak. The rest of the group greeted the young mage, though not as warmly as a normal greeting would be. "Man, you really need to tidy this place up if you want to impress anybody!" Tidus said to Magus, looking around at the cabin, chair overturned, books scattered, and bed totally unmade. Maria glared threateningly at Tidus. "Uh.I mean.well, now that we've found Maria, now in a cheerful mood, heh heh, let get our butts to Zanarkand!" "Where did you say you were going?" Magus asked. "Zanarkand." "Oh.um.if you like, I would gladly be your guide, I know where that place is pretty well, and can guarantee you the fastest route." Magus offered. "That would be wonderful, thank you. This map's a real pain in the ass to read anyway." Cid exclaimed. "But, under one condition. Hands off the lady Princess, you got that?" "Yeah! Don't go trying to claim the princess for yourself!" Raushanna backed Cid. "Sure, whatever. I agree." Magus said, "Hey, why are you going to Zanarkand anyway?" "Haven't you heard? Princess Maria is to be wedded by Prince Seymour." Raushanna responded. Magus' eyes grew wider with anger, thinking 'Seymour.that bastard!' 


	4. Chapter 4: Magus and Group Unite

Chapter 4: Magus and Group Unite  
  
"So, you're a mage?" Raushanna asked as the group continued their journey, following a dirt path surrounded by trees.  
"That's so cool!" Tidus jumped in, "How did you learn magic?"  
"I.just.learned it. Magic is not as common as it used to be. Only some have it." Magus replied.  
"Why do only so few have magic?" Cid asked.  
"Well, its quite simple to explain, actually." Magus started, "About three years ago, there was this war, called The War of the Magi. It was the magic-less verses the magicians. It only lasted about a month though. Anyway, though we had amazingly powerful magic, and could have easily destroyed the magic-less, they had set a poison trap one night. The trap had contained the deadliest poison, the Chezmoctec. Many, many magicians died that night. The remaining ones, who didn't die or had not been in the area where the poison was released, fled. I would have been in that war.but I was occupied in doing something else." Magus' voice trailed off.  
"What were you so occupied with?" Maria asked, totally interested in what Magus had to say.  
Magus let out a long sigh. "I really don't want to talk about it now.maybe later, okay?"  
"Okay! Promise? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Maria exclaimed, jumping around the mage and munching on a candy bar.  
"I think she had too much sugar!" Tidus whispered loudly to Magus, who started laughing along with Tidus. "She belongs in one of those loony- bins!"  
"Hey! I heard that!" Maria yelled at Tidus.  
"Yeah, everyone did!" Cid said, laughing as well. Everyone laughed as Maria let out an amusing pout.  
  
Around mid-afternoon the group found an open grass field by a wide stream of water to eat. Cid and Magus set up the picnic area, while the rest of them changed into their bathing suits, which they had purchased from a town five miles back, and swam in the water. Cid and Magus didn't really feel like swimming along with the teenagers, so they just watched. Tidus was chasing the two girls in the water and playfully pulling them underwater. Cid and Magus now finished setting up the picnic area, and watched them in amusement. After a few minutes of watching their entertainment, Cid started a conversation with the new groupie.  
"So, Magus, I never found out your age, how old are you?"  
"I'm twenty-four." Magus stated bluntly.  
"That's cool.how long have you been living in that cabin of yours?" Cid continued, trying to get Magus to open up.  
"Three years."  
"Wow, everything that happened with you so far started three years ago, huh?"  
"Yeah, three years ago was quite a wild year, and an odd date too."  
"What year is it now? Sorry if it seems I'm completely stupid and clueless."  
"It's the year 669." Magus said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
Cid stared in shock. 'So I was right, this is definitely not our time period. We're from the year 2005. How the hell did we get back so far in time?' he thought with great puzzlement. Cid could tell that Magus wasn't quite in the mood of chatting, so he kept quiet and started to set up the food. "Maria! Raushanna! Tidus! The food is going to be ready in a few minutes!"  
"Alright! We're getting out!" Raushanna yelled back. The trio of teens stepped out of the water. Raushanna grabbed everyone's towels that they left hanging on a tree, and handed them out. Maria collected her blue pendant and placed it around her neck. They all dried off and joined Cid and Magus around the picnic blanket.  
"What's the grub?" Tidus asked.  
"Hot dogs.well actually cold dogs, we don't exactly have any source of heat around here." Cid concluded.  
"Give them here." Magus said. He took the hot dogs and placed them all on their plates. Magus started a soft chant. Placing his hand over each of the hot dogs, he sent heat from his hand to the food. After about a minute the food was all hot. Then he cast a levitation spell to send the hot dogs to each person. The group stared in awe.  
"I love having a mage in our group!" Maria exclaimed. After gobbling down her hot dog she wan up to Magus and have him a hug, toppling him over.  
"Thanks.uh hey! You're getting my cape wet!" he complained. Everyone laughed as Maria hung on to Magus tightly.  
"What? Is the almighty magician scared of a little wa-wa?" Maria teased.  
"Ugh! Why you little.I'll show you who's afraid of water!" Magus shoved off Maria, stood up, and once again started chanting the levitation spell he had used on the hot dogs. Seconds later Maria was floating in the air, fidgeting and screaming. Maria yelled at Magus to stop, but he just continued chanting. She started going towards the water again. There was a big splash when she hit the water.  
"Hey! I just dried myself off, you mister mysterious dude!" Maria screamed. Everyone was once again laughing. Magus walked over to the edge of the river.  
"The only person you can blame is yourself. Plus, it was you who made me do it." Magus said, smiling. Maria swam over to where Magus was kneeling. She grabbed onto the edge of the river and stared into Magus' blue eyes playfully.  
"I've got a secret to tell you." Maria said teasingly. "Come closer."  
"Oh what is it now?" Magus asked, as he leaned towards her. Maria grabbed hold of his cape and dragged him in and underwater. "HEY! Why you little bit-" Maria had pushed his head underwater again, now laughing hysterically.  
"Humph. This is what you get for using all your hocus-pocus on me!" she said when he resurfaced.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You really think you can get away that easily?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well then, this is what you get for dragging me in the water, and getting all my clothes wet!" he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Maria's waist and yanked her underwater. Tidus, Raushanna, and Cid, who had been eating their hot dogs and watching the show, ran forward to get a better view, were laughing along the way. What they saw in the crystal clear water was Maria struggling to get free from Magus' grasp, and with Magus having a big grin on his face. Without letting go, he went up to the surface to let Maria breathe.  
"What in the world are you trying to do to me?" Maria gasped out, trying to get the long awaited air back to her lungs.  
"What? Is the almighty princess scared of a little wa-wa?" Magus mocked, staring at the drenched young lady he had locked in his arms.  
Maria started laughing, not noticing Magus still had his firm grip on her. "What is it today? Everyone's picking on me!" Once again, the whole group laughed at the young wacky princess. Magus swam towards the edge to get out, and helped Maria out as well.  
"Well, looks like we'll be camping out here tonight, its getting dark and its too late now to walk to the motel." Cid stated, handing out drinks to everyone. "Tidus, get some clothes on and help me set up the tents."  
"Yes Mr. P!" Tidus said, throwing on his blue jeans and a white T- shirt over his green swimming trunks.  
"Did you have fun with Magus over there?" Raushanna said, teasing her best friend.  
".I got to tell you something in our tent in a few minutes okay?" Maria said, smiling. Raushanna smiled back and nodded in agreement.  
"Look, there's Magus.aww.you got all his clothes wet and he's hanging them out to dry. Heh.I'm going to help the other guys with the tents.I can tell you want to talk to him." Raushanna stated in an exaggerated manner. Raushanna grabbed her blue towel to wrap around her green bikini. Noticing that Maria's eyes had not left Magus, she softly chuckled, shook her head, and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Magus unhooked his blue cloak, and hung it on a tree branch to dry off. His blue shirt, red pants, and brown gloves and boots still soaked. The young mage threw off his boots and socks, along with the gloves, under the tree. Next he removed his blue shirt, exposing his chest. Upon removing his shirt, what was revealed was a blue pendant encased with gold.exactly identical to Maria's pendant she received when she was at the castle! 'How did he get that pendant?' Maria thought to herself, with a blue towel now wrapped around her, still in her purple bikini. Maria clutched her pendant and thought hard about how he got that pendant. Many thoughts ran through her mind.  
'Is he experiencing déjà vu? Magus said he was going out with a girl named Maria.three years ago. He had said she was higher class than him. Magus as well recognized the pendant I was wearing back at the cabin. Also, when Seymour's name was mentioned, his eyes grew wide. It was almost like there was fire burning in his eyes. Yes, those gorgeous eyes of his burned with hatred. But yet.I don't know why. He could have killed me at the cabin. Heck, he would have killed me if hadn't spotted my pendant. So practically, this pendant saved my life. Magus had become so kind to me, in an instant too. Oh.come on Maria think! Ugh. Hey I know! I can ask him! After all, he DID promise me he would tell me why he didn't participate in that War of the Magi or whatever. Hmm.did he escort the other Maria to Zanarkand three years ago? Plus, he said that he knew the route to Zanarkand pretty well. Okay, Maria, just go over there and ask him.I'm sure he won't mind telling me.I mean, come on, its just me, and not like, the whole group or anything. Oh my gosh he's so hot! Alright, stop drooling.and. walking over to Magus.ready.go!'  
Maria strolled over to where Magus was standing in what looked like a shyly manner. The sky glowed a beautiful midnight blue, with the moon and stars shining brightly above. The temperature was cool and comforting, and the wind blew softly around the area. Maria stopped in front of Magus just as soon as he dropped his pants. "Ayah! Whoa!" Maria's face grew bright red and turned around quickly. Magus let out a gasp and re-buckled his pants.  
"Maria! I didn't see you!" Oh I'm terribly sorry. What are you still doing out here?" Magus apologized.  
"I.I.was out here the whole time.by that tree over there.thinking. I love this warm weather. The breeze too, its so cool and comforting. Don't you have any extra clothes you can change into? What are you doing out here anyway?" Maria said, trying to forget what she had seen just seconds earlier.  
Magus chuckled. "Wow, I could have sworn you went to the tents with your friends. Anyway, no I don't have any extra clothes; I'm just going to wait for these to dry. I think that answers your second question as well. Any other questions while we're at it?"  
'Yea.why are you so hot?' "Uh.yea.I have two, actually," her face finally relaxed, "um.how did you get that pendant? It looks exactly like mine," she pointed at the pendant hanging around Magus' neck, "and you still have to tell me why you didn't participate in the War of the Magi."  
"Oh, yea um, actually, those two questions are kind of linked to the same answer. Awkward isn't it? Hey, why don't you change into some warmer clothes, I'll be out here for a while, and you'll probably be out here listening to my story I'm about to tell you." Magus suggested. Maria smiled at him.  
"Sure, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Maria said as she headed for the tent, which was now completely set up. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

Chapter 5: The Past  
  
"Maria, there you are! I thought you had gotten lost because you've been out there so long." Raushanna exclaimed as Maria entered the tent.  
"Where are Mr. Piscura and Tidus?" Maria asked.  
"Oh, they're out back getting changed into their pajamas! How adorable!" Raushanna chuckled.  
"Really? Hey, I'm going to be out there a little longer, so don't worry about me." Maria said as she went through her traveling bag, and dug out here green pajama pants and matching tank top.  
"What in the world do you think you're doing? It's getting really dark, and there could be wild beasts prowling around!" Raushanna warned.  
"Oh don't worry, Magus will protect me." Maria stated as she walked out of the tent, leaving Raushanna dumfounded.  
"Wait! You still have to tell me about that thing you said you had to tell me! Ugh.oh gee, never mind.I'll get it out of you later.you lovebird!" Raushanna yelled out. 'I sense there's going to be some major conflicts once we arrive at Zanarkand.'  
  
Back outside, Maria walked hastily towards the spot where Magus awaited, leaning against the tree. "Hey Magus, I'm back!" Maria called out, now dressed in her pajama attire.  
"Hey, are you sure you don't want to get the rest of the group out here, or go in the tent for me to tell the story? They might want to hear it too." Magus suggested.  
"No, I'm sure. I'm a big girl now! Don't treat me like a little kid!" she announced, hiding the fact that she really wanted to be alone with him.  
"I'm not treating you like a little kid, you young and naïve princess."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Heh, nothing, forget I said that." Magus said, smiling to himself.  
"Um.not to be rude or anything, but can you please start the story now? I'm so eager to hear it!" She pleaded the mage. Magus nodded. First he checked his hanging clothes to see if they were dry. Deciding that they weren't, he and Maria went to sit down under the tree.  
"Okay, here it goes," he took a deep sigh, "three years ago, I was one of the Kings, your fathers, loyal and most trusted friend. Which was through my father, because he was one of Bevelle's most powerful knights. When Princess Maria had turned fifteen, which made her, by law, to be wedded before her sixteenth birthday. A few weeks later, a request from Zanarkand came in from King Christopher, saying that his son asks Maria's hand in marriage. Now, King Louis and King Christopher were childhood friends, and great allies. Immediately King Louis summoned me asking for me to escort the young princess to the castle in Zanarkand. Yet, he refused to tell me why."  
"Question!" Maria interrupted. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what did this princess look like?"  
"Well, actually," Magus started, "she looked kind of like you.except that she had longer hair than you." He said as he reached over to run his fingers through Maria's shoulder length hair, which was still a little damp. A small chill ran through Maria's spine from Magus' touch.  
"How long was her hair?" she asked.  
"Mid-back."  
"Oh, so about your hair length then." Maria joked.  
"Heh. True." Magus smiled.  
"Um, Magus?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you think that.Princess Maria.was pretty?" Maria asked, quite shyly. Magus shifted around on the ground uneasily.  
"Well.actually.I.think that's none of your business right now, frankly." He stated, with his eyes focused on a dandelion on the ground. Maria sighed.  
"Okay.well, let's continue with the story!" she suggested.  
"Alright, where did I leave off? Oh yeah, once I had things all set for the journey, the princess and I departed. Oh, and if you haven't figured out yet, what I meant by 'higher class' back at the cabin was royalty. I didn't want to scare you or anything at my cabin.  
"Humph! I don't get scared easily.only at the cabin when you screamed at me.and attacked me.and threatened to kill me." Maria said sadly.  
"I'm sorry about that.I wasn't in really a great of a mood, and at first I thought you were pilfering some of my stuff."  
"Hmm.then I guess I also owe you an apology?"  
"It's quite alright now, I guess." Magus said to the princess. "Here, let me continue my story. It may answer some more questions that I think you're not telling me." He grinned. Maria grinned back and leaned on Magus' bare shoulder. Magus felt a little uneasy, but soon relaxed, and continued his story. "While we were traveling, I learned more about her. She told me many things, about the castle, her life, her schooling. She also told me why she was going to Zanarkand. The more I listened to her, the more I became interested in her.loved her. The more I told her about myself, and also because I protected Maria from any harm, I kind of felt that.she cared about me. I never got to know if she really loved me or not, but I'll explain why later." Magus paused.  
"Wow, that is amazing!" she commented. "So, you never really 'went out' with her, huh?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Then why did you tell me that you went out with her?"  
"I.don't know. It just came out, I guess." He pushed some of his hair behind his ears and glanced at Maria.  
"So.did anything happen between you and her?" she questioned.  
".No.when we finally got to Zanarkand, I immediately escorted her to the castle. For some reason, they didn't let me in. I felt a great pain in my heart, realizing that that was the last time I would ever see her. I decided I would stick around Zanarkand a little longer, and chose to go to the wedding. The wedding never occurred." Magus explained.  
"What happened?" Maria asked, totally absorbed in the story.  
"Princess Maria.was murdered.the night before the wedding date." He said in a saddened tone. "I will get revenge for that! After investigating, I found out who the murderer was. Now, hoping that history won't repeat itself, this is another reason why I came with you and your group to Zanarkand, mainly to protect you from being killed."  
"Who was the murderer?"  
"It was a self-absorbed pompous freak named-"  
"Hey you two! Get your butts in here! It's getting late!" Cid called out, interrupting Magus' sentence. Maria was startled by Cids' voice.  
"Alright we're coming!" Maria responded. She then grabbed Magus' hand and led the way towards the tent.  
"Hey, wait. What about my clothes?" Magus said as he pulled Maria to a halt.  
"Ugh.just collect them and bring them in front of the tent. I'm sure Tidus or Cid will lend you some clothes, okay?" Maria said, smiling. "Hmm.your hair is still a little wet.but that's okay." She said as she felt Magus' soft blue hair. "Finish telling me the story later.promise?"  
"I promise." Magus chuckled as he headed towards the tree to retrieve his hanging clothes.  
Maria jolted into the tent, wrenched Raushanna from her sleeping bag, and rushed back out behind the tent. "Maria! What's wrong with you?" Raushanna exclaimed in surprise.  
"I can't hold this in much longer! I have to tell you!" Maria said hastily.  
"What is it?" Raushanna said anxiously.  
"I.love.Magus.He's so kind, though mysterious at first.in such a seducing way.and he's so hot! He's so muscular! Ooh!" Maria confessed.  
"Maria, Maria, Maria," Raushanna started, shaking her head, "you've only known him for a day!"  
"Yeah I know, but there's something about him.something that.attracts me to him." 'Is it his personality? His touch? Um.it's got to be something! But why don't I know what it is?'  
"What were you two talking about out here anyway?" Raushanna asked.  
"Oh, he was just telling me THE MOST interesting story about his past!"  
"Hmm.why don't you tell him about yours?"  
".I think I will." Maria said, nodding in agreement. "Ooh and his voice.its so."  
"What? What is it?" Raushanna pleaded.  
"So.attractive!" Maria said, now blushing.  
"Attractive? Maria!" Raushanna said, chuckling. "Maria, you're so-"  
"Ooh and his voice.it's so.attractive!" Spoke a familiar voice coming from behind the girls. They spun around simultaneously.  
"Tidus!" They both screamed in total shock.  
"And he's so hot! He's so muscular! Ooh!" Tidus exaggerated in a mocking voice.  
"Tidus please don't tell anyone, especially Magus!" Maria begged in a shaky, uneasy tone. She was shaking of pure nervousness.  
"Hey! How much of this did you hear?" Raushanna asked, while at the same time trying to calm down her rattling friend.  
"All of it!" Tidus said, with a triumphant smile. "Oh and Maria, you can trust me, I won't tell him." Tidus then placed his hand on his forehead. "He's so hot!" he said, once again mocking.  
"Tidus stop it! Raushanna said, digging her nails in his arm.  
"Ouch! Okay I'm stopping! Damn, Raushanna, that hurts!" Tidus replied. "Now lets get back to the tent before Mr. P yells at us!" The girls nodded in went ahead of Tidus. He stayed behind and grabbed Raushanna's arm, pulling her back behind the tent.  
"Ugh! What do you want Tidus?" Raushanna said in slight annoyance.  
"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." He announced, speaking in barely above a whisper. "You have to promise me you won't tell Maria, or anyone okay?"  
"Why? What is it?"  
"Well, I." Tidus started.  
"Tidus we don't have all night." Raushanna stated bluntly.  
"Okay.well.what I've been wanting to tell you is.I like you."  
"You.what?"  
"I like you." Tidus said, blushing.  
"Tidus I.like you too."Raushanna let out, blushing as well. They both smiled at each other.  
"Please don't hurt me when I do this." he said.  
"Tidus, what are you-" Tidus had kissed her. "Tidus." she whispered, "Why don't you want me to tell Maria?"  
"Because.I don't want her to feel left out of anything...and plus all that she's going through right now."  
"But she's got Magus."  
"No she doesn't, not officially. You and I both know that."  
"And we both know that she's crazy about him." She reminded him.  
"Raushanna-"  
"Tidus, I'm really sorry, but I'm tired, and I have to get some sleep."  
"Okay, I understand." He said as they both headed inside the tent. Cid, Magus, and Maria were already laying down in their sleeping bags. The two teens tiptoed into the tent and went to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorceress Within

Chapter 6: The Sorceress Within  
  
It was dawn, and the sun could now be seen on the horizon. Cid was the first to awake. He looked around the tent, seeing that everyone else was still sound asleep. Picking up his bag, Cid exited the tent as quietly as possible and headed for the water stream. Once there, he freshened up and switched into his regular clothes. He decided to take a short stroll around the area as he secured his sword to his belt loop. When he looked up at the sky he saw a big, orange, bird/bear like creature. At first it seemed harmless, but when it made eye contact with Cid, it flew towards him in attack stance.  
Cid cursed under his breath for not taking up fencing lessons when he was younger. Now he was standing with a sword, under attack, and had no idea how to use it. "I guess it's just slice and kill," he thought. Cid drew his sword and prepared for the incoming monster. The creature flew closer and closer, spreading out its massive claws. Cid raised his sword and sliced at the creatures' wings. It let out a loud 'squawk' and landed on the ground. It stood back up, now facing Cid. Cid and the monster were standing at the same height of six feet. 'Uh oh, I'm in trouble.' He swung at the bird/bear like creature again, but missed. The creature lifted its paw and batted at Cid, slicing his arm and drawing blood. "Ugh! Damn you!" he yelled.  
"Dark Bomb!" screamed a voice coming from the tent area. Cid spun to face the tents. It was Magus. A huge black object came towards the creature, sucking it inside. Then there was a huge explosion, and with that, the creature disappeared. "Are you alright?" Magus asked, walking up to Cid.  
"Did.did you cast that spell?" Cid asked, clutching his wound. "And yes, that.thing.got me on the arm."  
Magus started a soft chant and placed his hand over Cid's wound. It was the same chant he used on Maria back at the cabin. Seconds later the wound was healed.  
"Wow, you really got talent, Magus." He said to the young mage, still dressed in his attire from last night.  
"Thanks, I think of my magic powers very highly." Magus said proudly.  
"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you have great pride in your abilities. Hey, are the others up yet?"  
"Um.Raushanna and Tidus are awake. But Maria, she's sound asleep.  
Cid chuckled. "Yes, she's the late riser of the group."  
" Oh I see. She's a very interesting young lady," Magus commented, "I don't think I've ever met anyone with her kind of spirit."  
"Yea, she is different than the other kids." Cid responded. Just then Raushanna and Tidus appeared from the tent, already in their regular clothes.  
"Good morning!" Raushanna called out to them. "Did everyone sleep well?"  
"Yeah, I guess, though it took a while to get used to sleeping on the ground." Magus stated.  
Tidus looked over to where Magus was standing. His eyes locked onto the pendant Magus wore. Many thoughts ran through his mind then. How did he get that pendant? It looks exactly like Maria's. Did he steal it? Did he take it while Maria was not looking? Maybe when they were talking last night he cast one of those sleeping spells and stole it. He erased her memory! I knew I couldn't trust him! He's just a thief that wants money.from Maria.the princess' He finally decided to ask the mysterious mage. "Hey! Where did you get that pendant of yours?"  
Magus turned to face Tidus. Not wanting to tell the teenager about the true story of how he got the pendant, he made up the quickest and, hopefully, the most convincing lie. "Oh, this is Maria's, I'm wearing it because she was afraid that there might be robbers at night, and that they might try to steal it. So she said for me to protect it for the night." He stated and walked off to change into his regular outfit, which was now completely dry. "Hey, when do we leave this place, anyway?" he called out.  
Cid glanced at this watch, which showed the time of 7:15 AM. He sighed. "As soon as Maria gets her lazy butt out of bed, we depart. Then we will stop at a restaurant for a quick breakfast, and continue, following your lead. I'm only using this map for the restaurant and hotel locations."  
"I'll get her up! I'm gonna pull her out here myself as well!" Tidus announced and rushed towards the tent. The group turned and watched in surprise. Seconds later Tidus returned to where everyone else was standing, with face the color of bright red apples.  
"Well.where is she?" Raushanna asked.  
"Uh.she's awake." He responded.  
"Well.where is she? You said you'd drag her out here." Magus said, repeating Raushanna's question. "And why is your face so red?"  
"Um.she's.getting dressed.and.and.I'm.gonna go to the water stream." Tidus stuttered. The group laughed as Tidus hastily made his way towards the water stream. Magus turned around to face the tent. Tilting his head, he started heading for it.  
"Oh no you don't!" Raushanna and Cid said simultaneously, each grabbing one of Magus' arms.  
Seconds later Maria appeared from the tent, still looking half asleep. Dressed in a blue tank top and matching shorts, sword hanging by her side, she headed towards the water stream. In attempt to wake up, she dunked her head in the morning cold water. She took her head back out of the water and shook viciously back and forth. Her hair was now soaking wet.  
"Hey Maria, your hair's wet." Tidus stated.  
"Thank you.Caption Obvious!" Maria said sarcastically. She then lay down on the grass, staring up at the lightly clouded sky. Magus, Raushanna and Cid walked over to the water stream.  
"Okay, Maria's up, so.we're going to go now, right?" Magus said impatiently and playfully. "I'm hungry!"  
"Oh stop whining, you little baby!" Raushanna scolded. Magus gave a pout that amused everyone.  
"Yeah, when are we going to go anyways?" Maria asked Cid, who seemingly became the person who makes all the important decisions.  
"Well, as soon as your hair's dry, we depart." Cid answered.  
Magus grunted. He then walked over towards Maria and placed his hands over her hair. "Magus.what are you doing?" Maria asked him.  
"I'm going to dry your hair so we can leave." Magus stated and started to chant. A small heat wave started to appear from his hand.  
"Wait, Freeze!" Maria ordered, placing her hand in front of Magus'. Suddenly a crystal blue mist came from the palm of Maria's hand and wrapped around the heat wave, which turned into ice. The heat wave vanished, along with the icicle.  
"What the.?" Raushanna said.  
"Huh?" Cid exclaimed, confused.  
"Whoa!" Tidus jumped in surprise.  
"Humph!" Magus let out has he got up and stood, staring at the shocked Princess. "You countered my magic."  
"What-what.What the hell did I just do!?" Maria yelled out.  
"What? You don't know what you just did?" Magus asked in surprise.  
"Yeah! Of course I don't I'm not a sorceress! I'm not even from this blasted time era!" Maria screamed, now shaking.  
"WHAT did you say? Not from this era! Nonsense, there is no such thing as time travel! You are Princess Maria Alexandra Leifoh Cortes, the young SORCERESS OF BEVELLE! Do NOT tell me you didn't know you were a sorceress! It's in your royal blood!" Magus said in an angered tone. Maria sobbed.  
"Hey Magus! Cool it! Don't go yelling at her for not knowing one thing! She's young, and still learning things!" Cid said in defense of his student.  
Magus just then realized what he had done. He had hurt this young princess' feelings; almost scaring her to death by screaming at her when she just found out she had magic powers. "I'm sorry.I guess, through my stupidity, I should of known something was different about you." He paused for a brief second. "Look, I understand completely now. You are not Maria Alexandra Leifoh Cortes. I thought you were, but you're not. I don't know who you are now. I overreacted when you said you didn't know what you just did. I had a hunch you were an imposter-"  
"I am not an imposter!" Maria interrupted, now standing up to face Magus. "Look, I don't even know what happened to me.to all of us.me and MY friends. All I know is that somehow we were warped here from OUR time period. And you want to know something? We're from the year 2005! I don't know what the hell time period we are in, but we must have been summoned here for a reason! I don't think we came here from out of the blue. You want to know what I think? I think we were summoned here to complete something. Like, a.job or something. When you told me about that story about the past princess, my mind was starting to work last night about all this. Now, I may not be brave or strong.or.or smart, but you listen here Magus! I think something happened in Zanarkand, three years ago, that other Princess Maria and YOU were supposed to do, but failed! I think we were summoned here to fulfill that duty! Now, no matter what you say Magus, we are going to finish this with or without you! I suggest that your attitude lighten up with me because I don't know what's going on around here. You're our only hope, our guide that tells us what's going on. Do you understand me Magus? Do you?" Maria let out, then collapsing to her knees, bursting into tears.  
Everyone started in surprise at the angered, scared, and lost, Maria. Raushanna rushed to her side, comforting her, and gave Magus a "how could you?" look. Tidus then walked over to Magus.  
"I think it's time for you to leave." Tidus stated.  
"Fine then, if you all want to get yourselves killed, and lose Maria. Leave me behind then, see if I give a damn." Magus said angrily.  
"Wait! Magus." Maria's faint voice called out. Magus turned to face her. He started to turn away, but couldn't.  
'Those eyes.' he thought, 'Those.very same eyes. Pleading eyes, forgiving eyes. How can I turn away from her? How.why do I have this feeling once again? The feeling to give in to her.protect her.' "Yes, your majesty?" Magus said, kneeling next to her.  
"If.if you go.who is going to give me magic lessons? I.I need to learn how to control my magic. And from whom else then the most powerful warlock I've ever known than you.Magus. Promise you'll always be there for me. And most importantly.promise me that you'll-"  
"-Protect me." Magus completed her sentence. "I promise."  
"Thank you." Maria said, giving Magus a hug.  
"Well now that that's over, lets go eat! I'm starving!" Tidus announced.  
"I'm up for that!" Raushanna agreed.  
"Alright, there's a restaurant about five minutes from here." Cid informed. "Lets grab our bags and get going!" 


	7. Chapter 7: Kas'ions Parting Gift

Chapter 7: Kas'ion's Parting Gift  
  
After a short hike across the meadow, the group had entered Kas'ion, simple small, medieval town. There were two silver armor-clad guards on each side of the entrance site, and beyond was a view that astonished the foreigners. The road that leads to each of the redbrick buildings were all gray, and bricked as well. Bordering the gates that surrounded the city were beautiful flowers of various colors, blooming gorgeously. As everyone continued to look around, they noticed the small town was very calm and peaceful. Conveniently there was a diner right near the entrance, so the five of them headed inside for some breakfast.  
Cid went in first, followed by the rest of the young adventurers, and found a seat by the eastern corner. Once again everyone (except Magus) gaped at the view of the restaurant. All of the tables and chairs were carved beautifully with wood, and each table was decorated with a vase of blue lilies. The walls were all made of red brick, and everything was dimly lit with candles, since there was no such thing as electricity at this point in time. Tidus, Magus and Cid sat on one side of the table, while Maria and Raushanna sat across from them.  
"Wow, this is a pretty neat place! How come we don't have anything like this back at home?" Raushanna questioned.  
"Uh...gee.lets think, maybe because this is only like, 1500 YEARS back in time from when we're from!!" spat Tidus.  
"Oh shush up Tidus!" Maria said, while skimming through the menu. "Hmm.hey! They have eggs and bacon!"  
"Very observable aren't you, princess?" Magus said, while lazily flipping the menu to the other side. He seemed amazed that everyone else was in awe of the menu list.  
"Ah, I think I'll just have pancakes," said Tidus. Cid and Raushanna nodded in agreement.  
Shortly after deciding what everyone wanted to eat, one of the waitresses came by their table to serve. A tall, red-haired girl walked to the table in a black dress and white apron. "May I take your order?" she asked in a high voice.  
"Yeah, me, her, and him will have pancakes and orange juice, please." Cid ordered, while pointing to Raushanna and Tidus, respectively.  
"I'll take some bacon and eggs.with orange juice as well." Maria said.  
"Two slices of lamb please, with a side of bacon, and water." Magus replied. Everyone besides the waitress gave him a strange look. The waitress finished writing the orders down, collected the menus, and headed towards the kitchen.  
"How can you eat that.for breakfast!?" Raushanna asked in shock.  
"Its what I eat, and I think it's none of your concern of what I eat during what time of the day." Magus muttered, adjusting his cloak.  
A few minutes later the waitress returned with the orders and handed them out to everyone. They were asked to pay for the food then, so Cid brought out his bag and handed the waitress the correct amount of gil needed, including an extra tip. Talk wasn't heard much during breakfast, mainly because everyone was hungry and still quite tired from the previous night. But soon after they finish eating, they have to plan where and what they are going to do next. In such a short amount of time, the breakfast plates and glasses were emptied of food at such a quickened pace. Tidus let out a loud and long burp that startled the girls.  
"EXCUSE YOU!!!" the girls said simultaneously. Magus then let out a louder, longer burp.  
"HAHAHA good one mate!" Tidus said, giving Magus a high five. Maria and Raushanna just looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"Men!"  
  
The group got up from the table and set out into the lovely town of Kas'ion. As they were walking they stopped into various shops to restock on extra snacking supplies, some utensils to clean their weapons with, and more clothes (which the girls practically begged for). Magus had suggested that they go to the item shop and pick up some more potions and antidotes. "Potions and antidotes? What are we going go to, brew a pot of magic?" Tidus joked. "No you fool, there are monsters out there. The potions are healing potions for if you get wounded pretty badly. The antidotes are for when you get poisoned." Magus explained calmly. "Wow, this is so different compared to-" Raushanna began, but was cut off by Cid. "Raushanna, you have to understand, we are not in our time period anymore.and things will be different. I don't think we need to hear about every single thing that differs between these two different worlds." "Okay okay fine!" she said, a little annoyed. Maria walked into the item shop and purchased 10 potions and 10 antidotes, then returned outside and placed the items in the traveling bag. "Hey Magus.what's a phoenix down? I picked up two of these just for the hell of it." Maria said. "Oh, phoenix downs, those heal people when they get knocked unconscious or when someone enters a critical conditions.those are quite useful, but I don't think we need many of them now. But having two of them won't be a bad thing, so I guess it's good you picked those up." "Sweet! Well let's see, now that we've eaten, bought more supplies and restocked on some essential items, we can continue towards Zanarkand!" Raushanna let out. "Yeah, we have everything in our bags and pockets, so I say we head out of Kas'ion to the north." Cid replied. "Yes.and after we walk a little bit through the open meadow.we have to go through the Winding Forest to get to the other side." Magus informed the group. "There are monsters in there.so I suggest that once we enter, you all get your weapons out, we may have to do a little fighting." "Alright! That's cool with me!" Tidus said. "Let's get going!" From there, the group walked side by side all the way to the north side of town and through the gates. As soon as they took a few steps out of the northern gates, they heard a loud slam, and turned on their heels to see what has happened. "Hey! Let go of me! You blasted sons of bitches, you don't know how to run anything! I'll show you who's-hey stop that!" a 5'11" tall, blond haired boy screamed, while being held by two armor-clad guards. "From henceforth onwards, you, filthy little nor-do-well, are banned from ever returning the simple town of Kas'ion again! And if you're caught within these walls, you will be executed!" one of the guards stated, and threw the boy far, making him land in a pile of sand. "Fine! You bastards! I'm too good for your 'simple' stick-up-in-the-ass goodie-two-shoes people anyway!" The boy got up and dusted himself off, his blonde hair waved in the wind, and his blue eyes glittered with fury. He was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, with ropes on each shoulder to hold up his sword, bow and arrows. His pants were black baggy jeans, and wearing a pair of brown hiker boots. The boy turned away from the town and started heading down the meadow, and caught sight of the group staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at? Am I some kinda freak show or somethin' ta you? Do I have a "stare at me" sign followin' me!?" Maria and Raushanna blinked in shock. Cid looked mad, and was holding back Tidus from beating up the brute. It was Magus who stepped up in front of the boy, overcoming the boy with his 6'2" height and glaring red eyes. "I don't think you want to start up anything with me, hooligan." "What the fu- hooligan? You ain't jus call me a hooligan.blue boy!" the boy said, spitting in Magus' face. This got Magus on his bad side. Wiping the spit off his face with his glove, Magus shoved the boy to the ground, drew out his scythe and put it up against the boys' neck. "You wanna try that again.punk?" he said dangerously. Just then Maria interrupted. "Stop! Magus, hold on!" Maria said in her pleading voice. Magus didn't budge. Instead Maria went down and kneeled next to the boy. "Are you okay? Why are you so angry?" She said sweetly, brushing the hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, now call this damn blue boy off, he seems to listen to you like a dog." The boy said. Magus jerked his scythe closer to his throat. Then Shauna came next to Maria and knelt down. "What's your name?" she asked. "My name's John, sweetie, but everyone calls me JP. Anyone who calls me John ain't gonna speak again." Tidus scoffed and pulled Raushanna away from him. "Look man, you better watch your mouth, coz you don't know what you-" Tidus started, but Cid once again pulled him away to control him. "Haha, boy your smart-ass-lookin father's holdin ya back. You can't do shit! And I thought you were gonna be a cool boy too!" JP said. "Hey is not my father. Oh, but he can do something to you!!!" Tidus called back, pointing at Magus, who still had JP pinned, and put the scythe so close to his neck that it almost penetrated the skin. JP started to gag. "Magus wait! Pull back your scythe!" Maria pleaded. Looking into her gentle eyes, his anger filled eyes disagreed, but pulled back the scythe nonetheless. JP got to his feet. "Thanks doll. Say, how 'bout you ditch the dodo's and come along with me?" JP winked. "Uhm...no. I have to stay with this group; we have important stuff to do. I'm sorry." Maria responded politely. Magus scowled. "Ah okay, it's a'ight. Say, where are ya guys heading?" JP asked. "Zanarkand. We have to travel up through these meadows for a while, and then go through some woods." Cid explained. "Yes, and don't think you can bum your way to come along." Magus growled. "Zanarkand, eh? Well what da'ya know, that's where I'm bout ta head too!" JP exclaimed. Remembering Magus' previous statement, he added ".but since I can see I ain't wanted.I guess I'll have to drag my bum self.with no supplies.no food.just me an my weapons." He gazed at the seemingly naïve Maria.  
"Ohh.we can't just leave him here guys. I think we can take you along.but on one condition." Maria said. The rest of the group stared to look at her.  
"Anything." He said.  
"Lighten up your attitude, I don't think any of us want any more fights and stuff like that." She replied.  
"A'ight, I can do that, I'll do that, I'll behave myself. But just remember, I'm a fighter, so I ain't gonna be all nice and shit when we fighting monsters."  
"You better contain your attitude if you want to live." Magus said, stepping in front of Maria and Raushanna.  
"Yo chill blue boy, I can-"  
"YOU CALL ME BLUE BOY AGAIN AND I'LL CHOP YOUR ASS TO PIECES. DO YOU HEAR ME HOOLIGAN!?" Magus yelled.  
"Hey! Stop name calling!" Raushanna exclaimed. "By the way, I'm Raushanna. This here's Maria. And he's Magus.these two over here are Tidus, and Cid."  
"I think we should get going before we waste any more time. We want to get to the next town before dusk alright?" Cid suggested.  
"Yeah, we'll go now, come along if you must, JP." Tidus said bitterly. With that the group gathered together once again and started walking due north through the open meadow. Following closely behind was the new recruit, JP. He looked one last time back at the town, which he was banned from, turned back towards the group, and followed. He caught sight of Magus leading the pack, and smirking to himself, he muttered one simple phrase  
"Heh.Blue boy." 


	8. Chapter 8: Uncovered Knowledge

Chapter 8: Uncovered Knowledge  
  
It was about noon when the team had departed from Kas'ion, and they were already hiking through the open meadow, with Magus leading the way. Followed closely behind were Cid and Tidus, then behind them were Maria and Raushanna, and lingering near the back was the new recruit, JP. Maria, who was dressed in a blue tank top and matching shorts, was snacking on a small bag of chocolate pieces, tossing each one up and trying to catch it in her mouth. Tidus turned to face her and while doing so, he snatch one of the flying pieces for himself and ate it.  
"Hey! Tidus! I was actually going to catch that one!" Maria scolded, tossing her brown hair behind her back.  
"Well let's see, I've heard you drop the last ten pieces, and I don't think these goodies should go to waste!" he replied, tossing the piece into his mouth.  
"So what's your point?"  
"You can't catch things with your mouth, that's my point!"  
"Yes I can!"  
"No you can't."  
"Oh will you two just shut the hell up!" JP came from behind and walked in front of the two bickering teenagers. The two of them looked at him. Maria took one of the pieces of chocolate and chucked it at JP. "What the-oh no you didn't! You gonna get it now girlie!" He said as he went after Maria.  
Maria gave a 'yelp' and turned on her heel running to the front of the group, tossing the bag of chocolates to Raushanna on the way. JP closely chased after her. She ran up to the front of the group and created circles around them. Everyone stopped to watch Maria run while JP pursued. At one point he had almost caught her, but then she twirled out of the way just in time, and continued running. Once Maria passed in front of Magus for the forth time, he grabbed her by the waist, and hoisted her small slender body up on his shoulder, making her unreachable to JP.  
"Princess, quit playing mindless games with the hooligan!" Magus said. Maria felt a warm tingling rush throughout her body from being held tightly in his arms.  
'Ooh.his hair's so soft.' she thought to herself, running her fingers playfully through Magus' long blue hair.  
"Princess? What is she, your girlfriend? Your hair and her attire match as well, what's up with that?" JP asked, confused.  
"No, they are not dating." Cid stated bluntly. "This is Princess Maria Alexandra Leifoh Cortes, the princess of Bevelle. We are taking her safely to the kingdom of Zanarkand. That is all you need to know." Magus had then placed Maria on the ground, yet still held a firm grip on her shoulders.  
"Thank you-Mr. Know-it-all." JP said in a sarcastic tone. "Wait, so you're a real princess? Heh, you look like a commoner, dressed in those clothes!"  
"That's the whole point, we don't want anyone to know she's royalty." Cid explained, while everyone continued to walk and follow Magus' lead.  
"Oh I see, I gotcha." He then caught sight of Maria's blue pendant encased with gold. "What's this?" he asked as he started to reach for it. Maria clutched the pendant in her hands and held it tight.  
"It's a pendant I got from my father, it's very special to me." Maria said.  
"It is not for anyone else to touch but her, it is a very valuable possession, and we cannot take the risk of it being harmed, or stolen." Magus informed, eyeing JP suspiciously.  
"Man I can't take any more surprises! Anything else that I might wanna know? Like anyone here a powerful kick-ass mage or somethin'?!" JP stated. The group looked at Magus, then back to Maria.  
"Magus and Maria are the only ones in this group with magic powers. But from what we've discovered is that Magus has mastered the most powerful magic known in this land. Maria, we're not sure of all she can do though." Cid informed the new recruit. Magus suddenly stopped and turned to everyone, his eyes looking gloomy.  
"The royal family of Bevelle contains the most powerful magic in the land. It is a gift that only they can receive, and know how to use. Many people want to steal this gift and use it for themselves.but this magic is meant for good. If placed in the wrong hands, it can cause great destruction." Magus said.  
"Wait, but how would someone outside of the Bevelle family get the magic?" Tidus and Raushanna asked simultaneously. Magus sighed and explained.  
"They have to trick one of the royal members into their castle, and lead them into the extraction room. This is where they then lock and straps the person on a table, with crystals on either end. The person must be unconscious, and the machine's pointer.digs.deep within the person, and take the embedded jewel that lies inside the person, which contains the magic powers."  
"So you're saying there's a jewel inside Maria?" Cid asked.  
"Yes."  
"How do you know all this?" Tidus questioned.  
"I." he sighed, and glanced at Maria. "I just know the procedure, and what happens. But she was killed before it could happen." he trailed off.  
"What!? Who? Who was killed before what happened?" Raushanna exclaimed. Maria looked into Magus' eyes, but he was avoiding any eye contact. Magus took a step back away from everyone.  
"Its nothing, come on, we're almost at the forest." He stated, and turned to continue walking. Everyone was pondering what was just said, and kept quiet for quite a while.  
An hour or so had passed, and they could finally see the entrance to a huge and dark forest. They had decided that they should stop before the entrance and eat some snacks to prepare for the journey through the forest. As Magus had said, they should be prepared to do some fighting, and it's going to be pretty hard. They were all tired from the walk, so they all sat down and set up a small picnic area where they could eat and regain their energy.  
"Well this is going to be fun, ain't it?" Tidus said, munching on an apple.  
"Yeah I guess so, we get to finally use these sword thingies!!" Raushanna exclaimed happily. Cid, Magus, Maria and JP chuckled at her happiness to entering a first battle using weapons.  
"Man, now I can show off my awesome archer skills to all you sword- only folk!" JP bragged, pretending to shoot something in the air.  
"I don't use swords, I use a scythe." Magus said, standing up and taking practice swings against nearby bushes.  
"Hey man, you're pretty talented there!" JP complimented.  
"Pretty talented?" Magus repeated. "I'll show you simple boy talent." He started chant, and cast a fire spell on the single bush he was chopping up earlier. The bush went up in flames, only leaving behind ashes. JP ogled at the dust.  
"Damn!" he exclaimed. Everyone else was amused at his shock.  
Once the group had finished eating, they cleaned up their little picnic, and started walking the short distance to the front of the Winding Forest. Magus once again stopped in front of everyone and made one last announcement before entering the forest:  
"Get your weapons ready, prepare to fight, and be ready for anything." 


	9. Chapter 9: The Winding Forest

Chapter 9: The Winding Forest  
  
The group drew out their weapons and stepped cautiously into the Winding Forest. Once they went deeper into the forest, it was nearly impossible to see the light from the sky. They were surrounded with various thick trees, leaves all over the ground, stumps, and fallen branches blocked some of the many different paths. In order to get through, one of them had to chop the branch in half and move it out of the way. The only creatures that they have run into so far were just deformed rats and snakes, but they were easily disposed of by Magus' fire spell. The deeper they went, the darker it got, and the group started to encounter bigger monsters.  
"Holy shit this one's huge!" Tidus yelled as he drew out his sword and started slashing at the four-foot wolf-like creature. The gray wolf jumped back on its hind legs and opened its mouth. A yellow ball of light started forming, and with a quick thrust threw it straight for Tidus. "AHHH!!!" He brought up is sword to block the yellow ball, and ended up hitting it back at the wolf. The wolf was blown backwards a ways, then crashed into the ground and lay motionless. Noticing that he had killed his first monster, he did a victory dance by twirling in circles. "Woo-hoo! Go me! Take that, ya monster!"  
"Don't get too happy Tidus, there's more where they came from!" Magus called over to Tidus, finishing off a five-foot python with his scythe.  
Maria and Raushanna were on the opposite side of everyone, with Raushanna slashing and hacking at the thick tree that fell across their next path, and Maria casting small fire spells to get rid of the beetles and bugs that were crawling on it. JP took out his bow and arrows and shot down some of the lizards that were coming their way.  
"Stupid lizard bastards, stay back there, we got enough problems as is!" he said while firing arrows rapidly at the oncoming red and yellow lizards. Cid ran up past JP and collided with the lizards, finishing them off one by one. "Hey old man those were my target practice!"  
"Use your sword for close enemies, and use your bow and arrows for long distance shots!" Cid commanded.  
"Whatever!" JP responded as he put away his bow and arrows, and drew his sword to join up with Cid.  
"Hey we got the tree moved!" Maria called out, drawing her sword and heading passed the now broken and burnt tree that once before blocked their path. Magus, Cid, JP, and Tidus finished off what monster they were fighting, and followed the two girls. Magus cast and set off his dark bomb to close off the path so the rest of the monsters couldn't follow. Now they were in a different area, there was a water stream on either side of them, and nowhere to go but forward.  
"How big is this forest anyways?" Raushanna asked.  
"Its pretty big, and more like a maze, so judging by the rate that we're going, we should make it out here by sundown." Magus figured.  
"Alright, let's get going then!" JP called out and started walking forward. Maria and Raushanna were walking in the front with swords drawn, and in the back followed Cid, Magus and JP. After chopping down some minor branches that blocked the path, they came to a fork in the road.  
"Where do we go now?" Maria called out to everyone.  
"We go left, it's the quickest way!" said Magus.  
"How do you know this?" Cid questioned the mage.  
"I've been through here before."  
The group then turned down the left path through the leaf-filled path, thick trees that now completely blocked the view from the sky. All of a sudden a pack of black wolves that were formed like kangaroos ambushed them, all holding thick sticks as weapons, and baring fanged teeth.  
"Attack! Now!" called out Magus, and started charging for the group that appeared on the right with scythe in hand. Cid and Raushanna joined him, while JP and Maria attacked the group from the left. Magus backed up while Cid and Raushanna attacked so he could start chanting another spell, Freeze Blast, at each of the wolves.  
Meanwhile on the other side, JP and Maria charged at each of the creatures, attacking them individually. Maria did a running jump off one of the knocked down trees and jumped in the air, landing on top of one of the wolves, and thrust her sword through its heart. She retracted her sword and used it to throw the now dead wolf into the water stream, and rejoined JP, who was slashing at each of the wolves as they came on.  
"Showoff!" JP said as Maria stood up beside him.  
"Of course!" she responded, and continued fighting. At this time Magus, Cid, and Raushanna had finished off all their creatures, and came over to help the other duo. Shortly after all the creatures in that area had been killed.  
"Hey, we're not to bad!" Raushanna comment.  
"Not too bad at all!" Tidus added on.  
"Come on, let's keep going, the faster we move, the faster we can get out of here." Cid ordered. The group agreed and started walking again, and followed the twisted and winding path up to the next spot where there was yet another thick fallen tree blocking the path. This time Cid and Tidus started working on the tree while the others looked out for any more monsters.  
Suddenly Maria noticed something hovering above them. "Oh my god, what is that!?" she yelled.  
"Oh man, that's a manticore!" Magus said while drawing his scythe.  
"A what!?" Raushanna said in confusion.  
"It looks like a freakin' half man half big-ass bird!" JP exclaimed.  
"It is." Magus stated.  
"I'll shoot it down!" JP said, taking out his bow and arrow. "Come here, ya little bitch!" He took aim, and let go of the arrow. The arrow flew up in the sky, and went straight through the manticore's wing. "HAHAHA! BULLSEYE!" He took another arrow and aimed for the other wing, and shot. The arrow penetrated the manticore's other wing now. The manticore yelped in pain, and started falling towards the group.  
It landed on its side, just a few feet in front of where Maria was standing. She jumped back and drew her sword, but the side of the sword handle got stuck against her belt loop. "Holy crap its stuck!"  
"Maria LOOK OUT!" Raushanna called.  
"AAHHH!" The manticore had jumped and pinned her against the ground, claws digging into her shoulder. "AUH!! This thing's got bad brea--- OWW!!!!"  
"MARIA!" Magus screamed. "You two, start attacking it, I'm going to cast a spell."  
"You ain't gotta tell me twice!" JP said. With that JP and Raushanna listened and started slashing and hacking at the manticore. A few seconds later the manticore was lifted into the air by Magus' float spell, and Raushanna dragged Maria to standing position. There were small trickles of blood on each side of Maria's shoulders. JP took out his bow and arrows once again and started shooting rapidly at the creature's neck, each with a perfect hit. Maria started to mutter something under her breath, and all of a sudden two medium-sized balls of fire formed in each of her hands.  
"Augh take this!!" she yelled and shot each of the fires towards the manticore. The manticore let out a loud howl from the pain of the arrows in his neck, and the now burning sensation running thoughout his body. Seconds later it lay motionless in the air, and Magus used his magic to toss the manticore far into the depths of the woods.  
"Whoa, how the HELL did you do that!?" JP said to Maria. Magus and Raushanna seemed to want to know the answer to that as well.  
"I.I don't know, I was just thinking of what to do to that thing, and then all of a sudden.it just happened!" Maria explained in a happy tone.  
"See, you do know how to use some of your magic, just remind me later that I have to teach you some of the more advanced and complicated chants, for the more powerful magic." Magus said, smiling. Maria giggled, ignoring her light wounds on her shoulders.  
"Hey, we got the tree cut!" Tidus said to everyone to get their attention. They all nodded and followed through the new accessible area, while Magus placed another bomb to close up the path once they were through.  
"We're almost out of here, just maybe an hour or so left, then we can camp out a ways from the forest exit, because the town's at least another hour walk, and its almost sundown." Magus informed everyone.  
"Good! Because my feet are killing me now!" Raushanna complained.  
"Yeah, mine are hurting right now as well." Maria said calmly.  
From then on they continued through the forest. After an hour of fighting, cutting down trees, and fighting again, they finally saw the exit of the Winding Forest. Everyone let out a great sigh of relief.  
"Yeah!!! We're outta here!!!" JP cheered and ran for the exit, everyone following closely behind.  
"Fresh air! Fresh air! Yes! Woo-hoo! Fresh air! Fresh air!" Maria and Raushanna chanted while dancing in circles. Cid, Tidus, Magus and JP watched the two extremely gleeful girls in amusement.  
Tired and exhausted, they guys set up the tents, while the girls went over to the nearby lake and washed off, then over behind some nearby huge rock piles to change into clean pajama clothing. Maria was in a green tank top and matching pajama pants, with her pendant shining in the moonlight. On her shoulders bore the scratches that were left by the manticore. Raushanna was now in a blue tank top and matching pajama pants. Once the tents were set up, the guys went to wash up, and changed into comfortable sleeping clothes. While they were doing that, the girls were setting up a campfire to cook and set up the food.  
"Man, that was some adventure, huh?" Tidus said, eating the newly cooked hot dogs.  
"Yeah, we all got to fight the monsters and work as a team. That was great!" Raushanna agreed.  
"Maria, are your shoulders alright? You want me to heal them?" Magus asked, noticing the wounds.  
"Yeah would you, please?" She responded, while drinking some water. Magus stood up, placed his arms on her shoulders and cast his healing spell. Moments later the markings had vanished.  
"Aww ain't that cute. I'm surprised you didn't ask for a lil somethin' else blue boy!" JP joked with a cruel tone. Magus glared at JP and started to go after him, but Maria pulled him back to the ground.  
"Calm down Magus, ignore what he said." She said sweetly.  
"Yeah listen to the girl, man!" JP added. Magus just glared and went to get a drink of water.  
"Alright, well I think I'm gonna head off to bed, goodnight everyone!" Raushanna announced. Maria stood up as well.  
"Yeah I'm gonna go to bed too, goodnight guys!" Maria said, and the two of them went off into their tent. Shortly after Magus, Cid, and Tidus headed off to their tent as well and went to sleep. But JP had other plans.  
JP walked towards the small batch of trees away from the tents. Looking up at the full moon up in the sky, he then sat down and after grabbing some wood, took out a pocketknife and began to carve more arrows. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightmare

Chapter 10: The Nightmare  
  
"Flowers?" Said a feminine voice, coming from a long brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, dressed in a red silk dress, and wearing a blue encased in gold pendant.  
"Only the best flowers, for the best bride." A deeper, masculine voice responded, by a tall, blue-haired, blue-eyed man, dressed in a royal blue outfit, suited for a prince.  
"But the wedding's not going to be for another few months or so."  
"This is where you're wrong, princess. You wed me, noon tomorrow."  
"What!?" She turned towards the man, tossing her mid-back length hair behind her shoulder.  
"You heard me, darling, I need your gift."  
"My gift.but why? Why are you so eager to gain my powers?"  
"Because..I must have..power, I must be able to be in control, and wielding such a powerful gift of magic, I will be able to accomplish my task." The man said, embracing the young woman, and continued, "with your help..we..will be unstoppable. I've already told you my plan last night.."  
"NO!" the woman screamed, pushing away from him. "I cannot let you do this!"  
"You're refusing me?"  
"Yes..I don't care if my father wants me to marry you, I refuse to! You have such a darkened mind, and heart! I thought I could change you.to be more like Magus..but you..all you want is to-"  
A window crashing open cut off the woman, and a dark hooded figure jumped through, landing a few feet away from the two. They both turned to face the creature. It pulled its hood off, revealing a tall man with shoulder length, untidy blue hair, and trickles of blood coming from the sides of his face.  
"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BEAST!" the man bellowed at the cloaked figure.  
"Magus!" The woman screamed in delight, and started to rush towards him. Magus started in a dash for her, but was slowly pulled to a halt by an invisible force.  
"Not so fast, boy!" the man said, and pulled the woman back into his arms with his magic and took out a long sword.  
"Maria!" The slightly younger looking Magus screamed, and tried to break the invisible bonds that was holding him back, but couldn't.  
"Aww, now isn't this just PRECIOUS!" the man said, still holding Maria captive. "The two adventurers, one princess and one.beast..who has fallen deeply in love with my Maria. But now it seems that you, beast, have stolen her heart from me, and have made her refuse to give up her powers to me, and to marry me. It is you, Magus, which she longs for. But I will not fight for her. If I can't have her.no one will." With that the man yanked off her pendant, and tossed it so that it flew right next to Magus' neck, the thin string leaving behind a light cut across his neck.  
"NO, don't!" Magus yelled, still restrained in the invisible bonds. But he was helpless. The man pushed Maria in front of him so she fell to the ground, and raised his sword in the air, blade pointing down towards Maria's heart. The blade strikes.  
"AHHHhh!" Maria let out in pain, and then collapsed, lifeless.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" 


End file.
